The Homunculi's Only Rule, Broken
by Atama Ga Kuru Teru
Summary: The Homunculi have one rule. And she broke that, knowing the punishment. She never should have let Roy Mustang capture her. A EdxOC one-shot for Yuki.


The Homunculi's Only Rule, Broken

"Edward."

"What Colonel Bastard?" Ed snapped, his golden orbs showing fury, annoyance and a longing to stab a certain flame alchemist. Mustang's onyx eyes darkened and his face held a great seriousness.

"We've captured a homunculus." Mustang finally announced. Ed shot up from the armchair, his face showing disbelief.

"WHAT?" Ed exclaimed, "How? Who? Envy? Lust? Gluttony?" Mustang raised a gloved hand, silencing Ed.

"She's the most recent homunculus. She's called Mischief." Mustang explained, "We captured her after we caught her trying to steal your files."

"She what- wait, why are you telling me this?" Ed asked warily.

"Mischief promised to tell us everything if you were the one questioning her." Mustang answered softly, "Will you do it Edward?" A hidden note of pleading was in Mustang's voice.

Ed blinked.

"Uh, sure. You owe me." Ed agreed, a smug smirk tugging at his lips. Mustang sighed and rubbed the bridge of his noise.

"Fine. I owe you. Now hurry up and go already." Mustang agreed, giving Ed a none to gentle shove towards the door.

"Geez! I'm going Colonel Bastard, calm down!" Ed exclaimed.

_Snap. Boom. Fssssh. _

"I'M ON FIRE!"

"That's nice Edward."

"YOU DID THIS!" Ed screamed ,pointing at Mustang, who whistled innocently.

"Of course not Edward."

"LIAR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Now's not the time. Go question the homunculus. NOW." Mustang commanded, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Fine…"

Ed trekked through the military cells until he came to the thirteenth door. How ironic. He unlocked it with the key he got off Mustang and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey." The homunculus greeted, smiling at him happily, "I'm Mischief. Nice to meet ya!" Her soft chocolate brown hair fell down around her shoulders, and her mismatched eyes twinkled mischievously in the dark cell light.

Ed studied her with slight curiosity. Her left eye was a bright, aqua blue, the right one a bloody, crimson red.

The outfit she wore was similar to Envy's, apart from the knee-high black boots she wore. Her skin was pale, and her Ouroboros tattoo was on her stomach, above her belly-button.

"Who are you?" Ed asked. Mischief laughed, throwing her head back, chortling madly. She tugged at her chained hands, and grinned, showing pointed canines.

"Ha!" She giggled, "That's a new one! It's usually asking me to tell them Master's plans, not who I am!"

"Well?" Ed pushed, "What is your name?"

Mischief stopped laughing and her eyes stared up at him in shock. Only someone had asked her that before, knowing what she was, that she was a _monster._

"_Eat this." Wrath whispered to the shaking teenager, offering her a handful of red stones, "It makes everything okay."_

_Mischief stared up at him, her eyes brimming with tears._

"_Give me them…" She murmured, "Make this pain…make it all go away.." A sob hitched in her throat and tears slipped down her cheeks. She wiped them away and crammed the stones in her mouth, chewing hungrily, and an animalistic look entered her eyes _

"_What's your name?" Wrath asked, his childish face seeming more innocent then ever._

"_I'm-"_

"_GET THEM!" An alchemist screamed. Wrath grabbed Mischief's hand._

"_Time to go!" He grinned, and they ran._

Mischief stared at Ed blankly before a small smirk settled on her lips.

With a wild tug at her chained, they broke. Ed's face settled on the 'Oh shit' expression.

"So…." Mischief whispered, "Tell me Full Metal….will you tell anyone I broke free?" She danced around Ed, an amused look on her face.

"Of course I will-" Ed was cut of when Mischief brushed her lips across his mouth, "What the hell-"

"Sssh." Mischief coaxed, "I wanna play Full Metal, plus you like this, no?"

"What? No!" Ed exclaimed, breathing in quickly, and a small blush flamed across his face/

"Liar!" Mischief chanted, grinning. She kissed Ed quickly before a panicked look settled on her face.

"SHIT!" She cursed, "Master will kill me, she'll take me to the gate if she finds out!" Ed grabbed her flailing hands.

"You don't have to go….if you don't want to." Ed whispered. Mischief sent him a longing look.

"I have to go…"

"No you don't!" The force of Ed's word surprised both himself and Mischief. He kissed her, his hands tangling in her hair, his body clearly screaming for her to stay. They broke apart and Mischief's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I-"

"Don't cry."

"I'll try."

"Mischief…" Ed whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What is your real name?"

"I'm called Yuki."

And they kissed again.

And the reason Mischief/Yuki was so scared?

It was because the Homunculi have one rule.

And she broke it.

That rule?

Never love. But especially, never love an alchemist.

But now, she felt free.

Even with Dante after her, she knew it was all going to be okay.

Because love can do anything.

**THERE WE GO! I wrote this for Yuki since Yuki wrote me a one-shot!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review people!**

**-Rose**


End file.
